OS Accorde moi de l'importance TegoRyoPi
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Ryo aime Yuya qui aime Yamapi mais Yamashita est une ordure...


JOYEUX NOELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !! MDR  
Gomen j'ai pas relu MDR

Accorde moi de l'importance

- Yuya qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ?  
- Hum...des ramens !  
- Yuya !  
- Quoi ?!  
- On est dans un restaurant, tu pourrais au moins prendre quelque chose de plus raffiné...ne ?!

Yuya observa un moment Ryo en fermant à moitié un œil, l'air de réfléchir intensément. Ce dernier le fixait, exaspéré de se tenir à côté d'un bébé de dix-sept ans ! Pourtant Tegoshi apercevait nettement la lueur plus qu'affectueuse qui brillait de mil feu dans le regard de son ainé de 21 ans. Finalement Yuya tapa dans ses mains, s'exclamant avec un immense sourire et des yeux pétillants.

- Des ramens avec du vin !  
- Heeeeeee ?!

Nishikido manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre de coca et du se frapper plusieurs fois le torse avant de reprendre ses esprits. Son visage était devenu toute rouge. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau en face de lui il fut accueillit par les yeux écarquillés de Yuya. Ce dernier semblait le prendre pour un fou. Ryo voulu avoir l'air le plus énervé possible mais ne réussit qu'à exploser de rire devant une bouille aussi enfantine. Soudain, il reprit son sérieux et rendit les cartes au serveur qui l'attendait. Ce fut une voix neutre qui sortit alors de sa bouche.

- Pas d'alcool il est mineur ! Deux bols de ramens s'il vous plait...avec de l'eau.  
- Bien Monsieur !

L'employé était à peine partit que déjà Yuya faisait des yeux de biches à Ryo, larmoyant à souhait. Ce dernier l'observa un long moment, se pinçant langoureusement les lèvres. Une lueur taquine brilla dans les yeux de Tegoshi, content de l'effet qu'il avait sur son ainé. Nishikido fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher lentement de son visage, mêlant presque son souffle à celui de son cadet. Il avait du se relever à moitié de sa chaise, penché complètement sur la table.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi tu risquerais de te retrouver saoul et nu dans mon lit.  
- Arf la bonne blague tu fais tout pour empêcher Yamashita de me toucher, prétextant que je suis trop jeune mais toi tu oserais ?!

Murmura Yuya, un léger sourire aux lèvres sur lesquelles le regard de Ryo s'égara quelques minutes. Elles avaient l'air si douce. Elles étaient si proches mais en même temps si loin...Nishikido n'aurait eu qu'à s'avancer un tout petit peu plus pour s'en emparer. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps...Presque inconsciemment il commença à s'en approcher, lentement mais sûrement. C'était un interdit délicieux qui ne demandait qu'à être franchit.

- Ryo...

Les voir bouger et se pincer le firent revenir à la réalité et il remonta finalement son regard vers les yeux de Yuya. Une lueur quelque peu désarmée y brûlait. Ryo poussa un soupir avant de se rassoir dans le fond de sa chaise, se raclant la gorge. Il croisa le regard de Tegoshi qui avait froncé les sourcils. Nishikido se contenta d'hausser les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Finalement, Yuya reprit très vite son sourire, étant habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son ainé tandis que ce dernier fixait ses yeux sur son cadet. Ryo semblait beaucoup moins souriant que quelques minutes plus tôt, sûrement parce qu'encore une fois il avait faillit se laisser aller. Tegoshi ouvrit alors la bouche, se détendant peu à peu sur sa chaise.

- Alala tu sais vraiment pas me résister toi !  
- A qui la faute ?!  
- J'y peux rien moi !  
- Ben voyons !

Aussitôt, Yuya fit une nouvelle fois des yeux de biches et Ryo leva les siens au ciel en soupirant bruyamment. Soudain, Tegoshi aborda un sujet plus épineux encore, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Dis tu vas à la fête organisée par Yamashita ce soir ?

Le regard de Nishikido s'assombrit tout à coup, brûlant le visage de Yuya qui semblait faire exprès de chercher quelque chose dans sa serviette. Le serveur arriva à cet instant et deux bols furent servis sur la table. A peine ce dernier était-il partit que Tegoshi se jetait déjà sur sa part avec une faim non dissimulée. Un immense sourire ornait son visage. Ryo le contempla un long moment, sans dire un seul mot. Cette image aurait pu lui suffire, elle lui avait suffit pendant déjà tant d'années...mais le temps passait et Nishikido voulait construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Il voulait une vie, tout simplement et il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer sans la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Yuya qui avait enfin finit de touiller ses nouilles releva la tête vers son ainé, pensant croiser une expression heureuse. Mais Ryo semblait être partit dans ses pensées les plus secrètes. Son regard d'un noir brûlant était fixé sur Tegoshi qui fit papillonner ses paupières. Finalement il commença à agiter ses baguettes devant les yeux de Nishikido qui les ferma brièvement avant de revenir enfin parmi eux. Yuya fit aussitôt son plus beau sourire.

- Alors ?! Tu viens ou pas ?!

Ryo l'observa quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir. Plus aucun sourire n'apparaissait sur son visage, une lueur sombre brillait dans ses yeux. Tegoshi sentit le coup venir et reprit la parole en premier, optant lui aussi pour une expression sérieuse.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien !

Cette fois Nishikido su tout de suite quoi répondre. Un léger rictus dépité s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il fixait Yuya dans les yeux.

- Avec un Yamapi complètement saoul à tes côtés ?!  
- Il ne me fera rien, ne t'inquiètes pas !  
- Oh ça je veux bien te croire ! Même si l'envie lui prenait de te battre pour finalement coucher avec toi tu serais consentant !

Lâcha froidement Ryo, ses yeux soudain glacés. Tegoshi éclata d'un rire gêné avant de passer sa langue contre le creux de sa joue, ne baissant pas les yeux devant son ainé.

- Je l'aime...

Répliqua alors Yuya d'une voix aussi froide que celle de son ami. Le cœur de Nishikido sembla se briser alors qu'il faisait soudain un sourire triste, las.

- Je sais.  
- Je t'ai déjà dis de m'oublier...de me voir juste comme un ami !  
- Et moi je t'ai déjà dis de l'oublier lui ! Tu ne m'obéis pas plus que je ne t'obéis à la différence que je suis plus vieux que toi donc normalement plus mâture !  
- Venant d'un alcoolique cette remarque est très constructif, félicitation !

Le sourire était également revenu à Tegoshi, qui savait très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en vouloir plus longtemps que quelques secondes. Ryo eut un léger rire avant de froncer les sourcils en s'accoudant sur la table, mettant son menton sur ses deux paumes jointes. Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui de Yuya qui devint un peu plus tendre.

- Alors ?!  
- Je ne viens pas...  
- He ?!  
- Tu sais très bien ce qui se passera ce soir ! Yamapi va coucher avec tout et n'importe quoi et toi tu souffriras en silence...comme d'habitude.

Tegoshi éclata de rire, coupant malgré tout son échange avec Nishikido pour poser ses yeux sur son bol.

- C'est faux !  
- Alors pourquoi ton sourire est si crispé et tes mains tremblent ?!

Le visage de Yuya devint sérieux pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il engloutisse entièrement son bol et se relève, son sourire encore plus étincelant qu'avant.

- Bon faut que j'aille me préparer !

La sortie étant en face de lui, il dut passer aux côtés de Ryo qui l'enlaça alors à la taille, serrant son ventre contre sa joue. Tegoshi releva ses mains par réflexe, les yeux écarquillés avant que la voix de Nishikido ne s'élève dans un murmure.

- S'il te plait fais attention...  
- Ryo...  
- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et je sais que tu as une image parfaite de Yamapi malgré tout ce qu'il te montre à longueur de journée. Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est un monstre ?! Si tu t'approches trop près de lui tu y perdras tes ailes, ton innocence...

Se dégageant doucement, Yuya se pinça les lèvres et posa ses mains sur les deux tempes de Ryo, pressant ses lèvres contre son front. Nishikido ferma alors les yeux, profitant de cette saveur si interdite. Son corps entier se mit à frissonner avant que Tegoshi ouvre la bouche.

- S'il y a le moindre espoir qu'il m'accorde un peu d'importance je dois tenter ma chance...

Ryo serra les dents, s'accrochant un peu plus au corps de Yuya. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, il ne voulait pas qu'il aille rejoindre Yamapi qui n'était qu'un monstre assoiffé de chair fraiche. Il savait ce qui se passerait. Tomohisa ne se retenait de toucher Tegoshi que parce que Ryo et lui étaient amis et par respect pour leur amitié, Yamashita avait accepté de ne pas s'amuser avec Yuya. Sauf que le plus jeune n'arrêtait pas de lui courir après, sans jamais s'arrêter. Un jour ou l'autre Yamapi craquerait et sa promesse faite à Nishikido partirait en fumée. Ce jour là, le Tegoshi que Ryo connaissait mourrait...il en était convaincu. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Si Yuya était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un de bien, Nishikido n'aurait rien eu contre le fait de le laisser partir loin de lui...mais là...avec Yamapi...il ne pouvait pas. Ce dernier était le diable personnifié, il passait son temps à coucher avec n'importe qui, n'éprouvant aucun sentiment pour personne à part du désir. Yamapi n'aimerait jamais Yuya comme ce dernier l'aimait, mais cet amour rendait Tegoshi affreusement attirant aux yeux de son ainé qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sa promesse. Et si c'était ce soir qu'il craquerait ?! Ryo resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le corps de Yuya, refusant de le laisser se détruire alors qu'il savait les risques encourus. Mais soudain, Tegoshi se dégagea plus fortement de son emprise, ne laissant plus qu'un vide monstrueux dans les bras et le cœur de Nishikido. Les lèvres de Yuya se pressèrent cette fois avec douceur contre la joue de Ryo avant que sa voix s'élève dans un murmure tout prêt de son oreille. Au son du ton qu'il avait, l'ainé devina qu'il souriait avec affection.

- Je ferai attention, promis ! Je t'appel demain, ne ?!

Avant même que Nishikido ait eu l'idée de répondre, Tegoshi s'était déjà envolé. Lui tout comme son sourire si éblouissant. Peu à peu Ryo fut bien forcé de rabaisser ses bras alors qu'un rire dépité le secouait. Il perdait peu à peu pieds, tremblant comme une feuille, comme à chaque fois que Yuya partait courir après Yamapi. Sentant son cœur commencer à s'affoler il interpela alors un serveur.

- Finalement je prendrai bien une bouteille de vin s'il vous plait...

A peine Yuya avait-il fait un pas dans la boite de nuit que déjà les lumières l'aveuglaient avec violence, lui brûlant les yeux. Il se les protégea avec ses mains le temps de s'y habituer. A cet instant ce fut ses oreilles qui le firent souffrir, agressées de toute part par la musique et les cris de folie des personnes se serrant les unes contre les autres. Grimaçant il se faufila comme il put parmi la foule alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie d'être là. Sauf que Yamapi se trouvait ici alors il comptait bien rester coute que coute. Tegoshi se fit bousculer plusieurs fois mais ne laissa rien passer, se battant de toutes ses forces. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé dans le fond de la salle qu'il put enfin respirer, devant les nombreuses tables toutes remplies. Toussant quelque à cause de l'odeur de la sueur et de celle de la drogue, Yuya avança d'un pas incertain, cherchant quelque chose de bien précis. C'était typique de Yamapi ça. Ses fêtes avaient toujours un goût très fort d'interdit. S'il y avait une descente de police, tout le monde aurait été embarqué. Mais bien sûr lorsque le maire de la ville s'appelait Yamashita ça changeait tout...Alors que Tegoshi n'y voyait presque plus rien à cause de la fumée qui l'englobait, une voix forte résonna dans ses oreilles.

- YUYA !  
- SEMPAI !

Retrouvant aussitôt son plus beau sourire, Yuya se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la personne qui venait de parler. A peine fut-il arrivé qu'il se figea. Yamapi était là, avachi sur un canapé en cuir. Plusieurs femmes l'entouraient, toutes plus dévêtues les unes que les autres. Plusieurs gloussaient, d'autres semblaient grogner de devoir partir aussi vite alors que la fête venait tout juste de commencer. Mais ce qui choqua Tegoshi fut surtout celle qui était encore à califourchon sur le jeune homme, poussant des râles de plaisir toutes les secondes. Yuya crut pendant un moment qu'il allait s'effondrer, le cœur brisé. Ses yeux lui brûlaient sans doute à cause des lumières mais ses larmes étaient surtout dus à son ainé. Tomohisa leva une deuxième fois ses yeux vers lui, un sourire béat sur le visage. En voyant Tegoshi figé sur place, les poings serrés, Yamashita éclata de rire en poussant d'un coup la fille qui était sur lui. Se relevant avec toute l'aisance qu'il disposait, il attrapa nonchalemment le poignet de Yuya et le tira violemment à ses côtés sur le canapé. Tegoshi se retrouva assit alors que son ainé demandait aux filles de partir. Le plus jeune baissa les yeux sur sa main, fixant sa peau qui avait touchée celle Yamapi. Combien de hanches Tomohisa avait-il caressé ce soir ? Combien de corps avait-il déjà parcouru ? L'espace d'une seconde, Yuya se sentit affreusement sale avant qu'il croise le regard de Yamashita. Aussitôt toutes ses souffrances s'envolèrent pour ne laisser place qu'à un magnifique sourire. Son ainé lui répondit avec un rictus avant d'essuyer les joues mouillées de Tegoshi. Ce dernier se laissa faire, savourant cet instant malgré la légère brutalité de Tomohisa qui le fit basculer en arrière sous sa force. Finalement Yamashita se laissa de nouveau avachir contre le dossier du canapé sous l'œil admiratif de Yuya. Il l'avait toujours vénéré, c'était son sempai, l'homme parfait. Tomohisa dut sentir qu'il était observé et se tourna vers Tegoshi, un sourire complice sur le visage. Soudain, le plus vieux tapa dans ses mains, hurlant à tous ceux qui passaient devant eux.

- ATTENTION MON AMI ICI PRESENT EST MINEUR ALORS PAS D'ALCOOL, C'EST BIEN COMPRIT ?!

Un immense "HAIIII" sortit de la foule mais Yuya sentit qu'il n'y avait pas un grand enthousiasme dans l'assistance. Yamapi se tourna alors de nouveau vers Tegoshi, s'approchant tout près de lui.

- Faudrait pas que tu te retrouves saoul à la fin de la soirée ! Ryo me tuerait !  
- Je ne suis pas un bébé et puis tu es là pour me protéger, ne ?!

Yamashita éclata de rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Yuya. Ce dernier essaya de sourire mais l'image de son ainé entouré de filles lui revint en mémoire et il baissa la tête. Tomohisa continua de le fixer, ses yeux devenant soudain brûlant alors qu'une flamme insondable y virevoltait avec ardeur.

- Alala Yuya, faut pas être autant amoureux de toi ! Tu finiras par y laisser ton âme...

Le cœur battant à tout rompe, Tegoshi ramena lentement son regard vers celui de son sempai, s'y noyant complètement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il se sentait complètement happé par le gouffre que représentait Yamapi. Chacun des deux savaient ce que deviendrait Yuya s'il continuait à s'accrocher à Tomohisa et chacun des deux savaient que le plus jeune avait déjà fait son choix en toute connaissance de cause. Comment Tegoshi aurait-il put s'éloigner de Yamashita ? Il dépendait entièrement de son ainé. Il ne jurait que par lui depuis des années et il ne le cachait à personne. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir un petit peu d'amour dans les yeux que posaient sur lui Tomohisa. Il voulait voir de l'affection, au moins autant que dans le regard de Ryo. Sauf que tout ce qu'il voyait à cet instant précis était du désir. Et alors ?! Si Yamapi devait aimait son corps en premier pour un beau jour aimait son être, n'était-ce pas le plus important ? Tomohisa savait qu'il n'aurait qu'à claquer les doigts pour que Yuya se donne entièrement à lui, sans protester. Alors pourquoi le rejetait-il encore ? Tegoshi se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec Ryo, mais ce n'était pas le genre de Yamashita de ne pas toucher quelqu'un juste pour une amitié...même de longue date.  
C'est ainsi que se passa la soirée. Yuya se tortura les méninges pour comprendre et trouver le moyen d'attirer l'attention de son sempai pendant que ce dernier avait finalement de nouveau jeté son dévolu sur quelques filles. Il n'avait pas oublié la présence de Tegoshi à ses côtés, au contraire. Il semblait même faire exprès de prendre du plaisir avec d'autres personnes alors que Yuya baissait au maximum la tête pour ne pas voir un spectacle aussi dévastateur. Plusieurs fois, le regard noir de Tegoshi suffit à faire fuir quelques filles mais beaucoup se contentèrent de rire avant de se jeter sur Yamapi. A chaque fois, Yuya ne pouvait que souffrir en silence, se retenant de toutes ses forces de pleurer alors que son voisin grognait de plaisir. Pourtant Tegoshi en avait l'habitude, c'était à chaque fois comme ça...Des filles passaient, des garçons aussi. Yamashita essayait à chaque d'avoir une liste plus longue et la soirée se terminait alors qu'il était complètement saoul. Peu à peu tous les invitées commencèrent à partir, ne laissant pour finir plus que Yuya et Tomohisa. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus de son canapé et Tegoshi se tourna vers lui en grimaçant. Il allait encore devoir le porter ! Sauf que le poids du corps de Yamashita n'était pas vraiment léger. Yuya eut toutes les peines du monde à le sortir de la boite de nuit et à peine furent-ils arrivés dans la rue qu'il s'écroula, son ainé sur son dos. Ce dernier tomba sur le côté et fit plusieurs roulades sur le sol après s'être cogné le front dans sa chute. Tegoshi énuméra tous les furoncles qu'il connaissant en se lançant à la poursuite du corps tout mollasson pour finalement arriver à l'attraper juste avant que la route ne commence à descendre. Alors que Yuya allait s'excuser il entendit le rire de Yamashita s'élever dans le silence oppressant de la nuit, complètement ivre.

- Alala Yuya quel boulet tu fais !

Grognant de dépit, Tegoshi le fit taire en lui tirant la langue. Attrapant les épaules de Tomohisa il se leva après de longues minutes de travail plus que dur. Finalement, Yuya se retrouva en légère équilibre sur ses deux pieds, tenant fermement Yamashita à la taille. Ce dernier laissa tomber son buste et son visage se retrouva à quelques millimètres de celui de Tegoshi. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, capturé par le regard soudain brûlant d'intensité de Tomohisa. Il n'y avait plus aucun sourire sur son visage. Juste cette flamme ardente dans ses yeux et ce désir qui semblait s'enflammer. Yuya se pinça les lèvres en le fixant le plus longtemps qu'il put avant de rougir subitement et de baisser les yeux. Yamashita ne le quitta pas des yeux, se permettant un petit sourire avant de passer sa langue sur les lèvres. Soudain, Tegoshi fut brusquement plaqué dos au mur, écrasé par Yamapi qui le tenait par les épaules, s'appuyant à moitié sur lui. Sous la surprise, Yuya releva aussitôt la tête, croisant alors de nouveau ce regard si envoûtant. Il se retrouva comme hypnotisé par le charisme puissant de Tomohisa qui le fixait avec son léger sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait avoir ce petit être quand il le voulait. Yamashita était très calme alors que la respiration de Tegoshi devenait peu à peu sifflante, rauque à mesure que son cœur s'accélérait. La voix de Tomohisa s'éleva alors dans un murmure, son souffle se mêlant à celui de Yuya qui manqua de fermer les yeux sous la chaleur exquise.

- On dirait que Ryo n'est pas là pour te protéger...  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection !

Les yeux de Tegoshi étaient certes déterminés mais sa voix était tremblante, signe qu'il était bouleversé de se trouver si près de la personne qu'il aimait tant. Plus que satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur son cadet, Yamashita se permit un énième sourire, cruel et cupide.

- Si tu le dis...

S'approchant avec une extrême lenteur, Tomohisa pressa avec douceur ses lèvres contre celles de Yuya qui écarquilla les yeux. Yamashita ne le quitta pas des yeux, faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles son cadet. Capturant une fraction de seconde sa bouche, Yamapi la relâcha avant de recommencer en attrapant la lèvre inférieur de Tegoshi avec ses dents. Encore une fois il s'écarta. Il laissa passer un petit instant tout en fixant Yuya dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait être un bord d'un grand précipice dans lequel il ne demandait qu'à se jeter. Le sourire de Tomohisa s'étira alors qu'il écoutait la respiration rauque de Tegoshi qui semblait vouloir lui sauter dessus. C'est ainsi qu'à peine Yamashita s'était-il approché de nouveau que déjà Yuya s'était blottit contre lui, caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes avec toute la passion qu'il possédait. Tomohisa l'attrapa alors par la taille pour le soulever et de nouveau le coincer contre le mur sur lequel s'écrasa Tegoshi avec douleur mais il n'y fit même pas attention. Tout son corps était en alerte, tous ses sens aux aguets, son cœur était au bord de ses lèvres, espérant atteindre Yamapi. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, cherchant à savourer le plus possible la sensation des lèvres de Yamashita sur les siennes, cette saveur si unique qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimentée. Ses mains effleurèrent les joues de Tomohisa presque en tremblant avant de finalement s'y accrocher comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce dernier avait déjà glissé les siennes sous la chemise de Yuya, lui caressant le dos. Ses gestes étaient brutaux, comme s'il essayait d'arracher la peau de Tegoshi mais ce dernier le laissa quand même faire. Quelques gémissements de douleur lui échappèrent mais ils furent bien vite étouffés par la langue de Yamashita se pressant sur la sienne. Yuya passa alors ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui tandis que son ainé commençait à glisser dans son pantalon, approchant de son boxer. Tegoshi était prêt à lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait du moment que Yamashita ne quittait pas ses lèvres, ne le quittait pas. Son corps n'avait aucune importance du moment que son ainé restait à ses côtés. Même si au fond de lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer sa vie à embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait, à sentir ses caresses sur son corps mais sans jamais aller plus loin...Malgré ça il était près à aller jusqu'au bout si c'était ce que voulait vraiment Yamapi. Soudain ce dernier délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, le mordant avec force. Yuya rouvrit les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres pour essayer de goûter une dernière fois au plaisir d'avoir sa bouche contre celle de son ainé. Il poussa un léger grognement de douleur en sentant Yamashita le pincer mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas. Le plus vieux s'écarta soudain, plongeant une dernière fois son regard brûlant comme de la braise dans celui fou d'amour de Tegoshi avant de l'attraper et de le retourner. Yuya sentit cette fois le corps de son sempai se coller contre son dos, ses mains reprenant déjà ses caresses dans son dos. Tegoshi avait le visage en feu, la respiration saccadée. Ses mains cherchaient à s'accrocher contre le mur mais il n'avait aucune prise. Il n'avait rien à attraper, rien à faire, juste à subir. Ce fut à cette instant que sa première lueur d'inquiétude apparut. Les mains de Yamapi caressaient à présent son buste, lui pinçant la peau avec brusquerie, comme s'il essayait de dépecer une simple bête sauvage. Malgré l'extase dans lequel vibrait le cœur de Yuya, il murmura entre deux caresses de la part de son ainé.

- Yamashita...tu vas trop vite...

Sa seule réponse fut d'entendre le rire de Yamapi avant que ce dernier ne lui arrache sa chemise, mettant son torse à nu. Un courant d'air l'effleura et Tegoshi frissonna avant d'être comprimé par son ainé, le réchauffant aussitôt. Bientôt il sentit les lèvres de Tomohisa se presser contre la peau de ses épaules alors que ses mains traçaient les lignes de son torse. Yuya pencha la tête en arrière, la posant sur l'une des épaules de Yamashita, gémissant d'un plaisir exquis. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Il avait toujours rêvé de lui appartenir, tout entier. Alors malgré la brutalité à certains moments de la part de son ainé, il aimait ça. Il était heureux, l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Soudain, Tegoshi sentit les doigts de Tomohisa défaire son pantalon et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, ne lui laissant que son boxer. La rapidité des gestes de Yamashita le surprit, lui faisant entrouvrir les lèvres.

- Ya...Yamashita...  
- La ferme !

Les yeux de Yuya s'écarquillèrent alors que la dernière phrase de son sempai refusait d'être prise en compte par son cœur. Non, il avait du mal entendre. Les mains de de Tomohisa s'accrochèrent alors à son boxer, le baissant sans perte de temps. Le corps entier de Tegoshi se raidit, trahissant sa peur soudaine et son malaise. Mais ça Yamashita n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ce petit corps qui l'attirait depuis si longtemps. Yuya n'avait jamais vraiment eu à faire à ce genre de situation mais il pensait que la mise en condition durait un peu plus longtemps, ne ?! Juste le temps que chacun des deux partenaires soient bien à l'aise. S'était-il trompé ? Bien sûr ! Le problème ne pouvait venir que de lui, sûrement pas de Tomohisa. Grimaçant de douleur sous les violentes caresses de son ainé sur ses hanches, Tegoshi se força à chercher quelque chose d'agréable dans sa situation. Il était là, écrasé contre un mur par celui qu'il aimait le plus. Il aurait dut être heureux alors pourquoi il avait peur ? Pourquoi il se sentait étouffer ? Mais si Yamashita était content alors il devait se laisser faire, ne ?!  
Soudain, une violente intrusion en lui le fit hurler de douleur alors qu'il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au mur, griffant ses doigts au passage. Sans prévenir des larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues alors qu'il serrait les dents, espérant se taire. Tomohisa lui tenait fermement le bassin, pinçant sa peau jusqu'au sang. Son visage était niché dans le cou de Tegoshi, lui mordant la base de sa mâchoire avec force. Terrifié, Yuya éclata en sanglot, tremblant comme une feuille et se pinçant les lèvres de toutes ses forces en relevant la tête. La voix grave de son sempai s'éleva alors tout prêt de son oreille alors qu'il était toujours en lui. A l'entendre, Tegoshi discerna parfaitement la nuance de plaisir qui déstabilisait la voix de son ainé.

- C'est ça que tu voulais, non ?! Alors profites du plaisir que je t'offre et ne fais pas le difficile !

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que déjà le corps de Yuya était secoué d'avant en arrière par celui de son ainé. Brutalement, sans aucune compassion, ne servant qu'à assouvir l'appétit du plus vieux. Tegoshi ferma les yeux, serrant encore plus les dents mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour retenir plusieurs cris de douleur. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, l'empêchant de reprendre sa respiration. Il avait joué avec le feu, il avait perdu mais c'était entièrement sa faute et pas celle de son ainé. C'est lui qui avait voulu que ce dernier le touche, il l'avait cherché. Ses jambes lâchèrent mais il resta debout, fermement maintenu par les bras puissant de Yamashita qui poussait des râles de plaisir de plus en plus fort. Un sourire naquit alors sur le visage de Yuya, baignant dans les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Malgré la douleur, malgré la souffrance, malgré tout...il était heureux. Yamashita s'intéressait enfin à lui. Il acceptait de le toucher, après tant d'années. Alors même s'il le faisait avec brutalité, même si chaque mouvement de bassin arrachait un hurlement à Tegoshi, même si chacun de ses gestes martelaient le petit corps qu'il broyait entre ses mains, Yuya était heureux. Heureux d'avoir au moins une fois réussit à attirer l'attention de son sempai sur lui. Il fit alors de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa douleur, pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention au sang qui coulait le long de ses cuisses, à la souffrance insupportable qui le traversait à chaque fois. Il se força à se conduire de la meilleur manière possible, ne prêtant attention qu'aux grognement de plaisir de Yamashita comme si c'était la seule chose qui importait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Tomohisa aime ce qu'il était en train de faire et il ne fit rien pour le déranger. Il n'essaya pas de le repousser. Il n'essaya pas d'appeler de l'aide. Il se laissa entièrement faire, gardant sa souffrance pour lui et écoutant avec satisfaction l'extase de Yamapi arriver. Ce dernier n'avait fait aucun effort pour rendre les choses plus supportables aux yeux de son cadet, au contraire. Il avait était des plus violent et pressant mais ça Yuya préférait ne pas y penser. Finalement, Tomohisa poussa un long râle avant de s'écraser contre le corps de Yuya, complètement en sueur. Il s'écarta alors de son cadet, n'y prêtant même plus attention. Tegoshi s'écroula aussitôt par terre, à bout de souffle. Ses mains restèrent collées au mur alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger, paralysé des pieds à la tête. Son corps était entièrement meurtrie, lui lançant de partout des messages de douleur. Il s'effondra en larmes dans un silence presque honteux, ne voulant pas déranger son sempai qui était en train de se rhabiller. Soudain, Yuya aperçut du coin de l'œil que Yamapi semblait se préparer à partir. Puisant au plus profond de lui, il leva un de ses bras pour s'accrocher avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient au pantalon de son ainé. Sa voix s'éleva dans un souffle suppliant, tremblant et horriblement faible.

- Sil te plait...accorde moi encore un peu d'importance...je t'en prie...

Tegoshi ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots, gémissant. Tomohisa se tourna lentement vers lui, l'observant un moment. Yuya était toujours nu, son pantalon et son boxer baissés jusqu'à ses talons alors que du sang coulait sur ses jambes. Il était en sueur et semblait être prit de convulsion. Il paraissait incroyablement petit et vulnérable à cet instant, comme un ange tombé du ciel, ne demandant qu'à être protégé. Un rictus s'étira sur le visage de Yamashita. Il avait toujours comparé Tegoshi au fruit défendu de la bible...aussi interdit que délicieux. Aujourd'hui il avait eu le bonheur d'y goûter alors si ce dernier se laissait faire le reste de la nuit, il ne pouvait que s'estimer chanceux. Si Yuya n'avait pas encore comprit qu'il ne voyait en lui qu'un corps affreusement appétissant, ce n'était pas son problème. Finalement il revint alors vers son cadet alors que ce dernier fondait en larmes, semblant être partagé entre le bonheur et le désespoir. Tomohisa l'attrapa sans ménagement par la taille et le souleva du sol, le portant à moitié. Yuya savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Son ainé allait l'emmener dans un hôtel, il le balancerait alors sur un lit et sans perdre de temps avec des baisers et caresses inutiles il prendrait son pieds en se servant de son corps. Le sang recommencerait à couler, les larmes reprendraient et Yuya tomberait sûrement dans l'inconscience au bout d'un moment. Les râles de plaisir de Yamashita lui servant de berceuse. Mais ça Tegoshi s'en fichait royalement, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Yamapi reste à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible...quitte à être détruit.

Lorsque Yuya rouvrit les yeux alors que le soleil lui irradiait le visage, il n'arrivait plus du tout à bouger. Son corps entier était crispé, douloureux. Faisant papillonner ses paupières, Tegoshi mit un certain moment avant de comprendre pourquoi il était paralysé ainsi par la douleur. Finalement tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, par bribes de flash-back. La nuit à l'hôtel avait été encore pire entre les mouvements encore plus violent de Yamapi et ses lèvres ainsi que ses ongles s'acharnant sur sa peau. Yuya avait tenu le plus longtemps le coup mais au bout d'un moment il avait finit par somnoler avant de sombrer dans le noir, laissant totalement le contrôle de son corps à son ainé. A présent il en ressentait tous les moindres effets alors que la couverture le recouvrait jusqu'au début de son dos. Se redressant légèrement, il poussa aussitôt un gémissement de douleur. S'arrêtant dans sa démarche, il se pinça les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier alors que des larmes naissaient de nouveau dans ses yeux, coulant bientôt sur ses joues.

- Je te l'avais bien dis pourtant...

Écarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant cette voix si familière, Yuya entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise avant de relever la tête. Ses yeux larmoyant croisèrent ceux brisés de Ryo, assit sur un fauteuil posé juste à côté du lit. Un seul coup d'œil permettait de voir qu'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, sûrement à attendre l'appel de Tegoshi avec une inquiétude dévorante. Un appel qui n'était pas venu ou...

- Yamapi m'a appelé avant de partir...

Faisant papillonner ses paupières, Yuya tourna au maximum sa tête, manquant de se donner un torticolis. Il scruta les moindres recoins de la pièce mais effectivement, Tomohisa n'était plus là. Alors qu'il était à moitié courbé pour fixer la porte d'un air absent, la voix de Ryo résonna une troisième fois dans la pièce.

- Il est parti une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait...

Lentement, Tegoshi tourna ses yeux vers ceux de son ainé alors que ce dernier continuait, commençant à devenir fou.

- Le fait que tu sois complètement inconscient et brûlant n'a pas du le gêner, ni même le sang qui tâchait entièrement les draps. Il a tout laissé en plan !

Yuya n'eut pas besoin de vérifier. Il savait déjà rien qu'à voir la tête de Nishikido qu'il avait du essayer de le réveiller pendant un moment dès son arrivé avant de comprendre qu'il devait attendre que Tegoshi se réveille par lui-même. D'après le ton colérique et ferme de Ryo, ça avait du durer un long moment pour qu'il perde autant patience. Yuya avait baissé la tête, semblant réfléchir. Lorsqu'il l'a releva, Nishikido le fixait avec un regard brûlant d'intensité. Il semblait aussi détruit que Tegoshi et ce dernier se sentit coupable de l'avoir tant fait souffrir. Mais le sentiment qui semblait primer sur les autres était sûrement la colère. Une rage que pouvait sans peine apercevoir Yuya de là où il était. Une rage qui éclata lorsque son ainé se releva soudain de son fauteuil, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- JE T'AVAIS PREVENU POURTANT !

Tegoshi sursauta sous les hurlements soudain de Ryo. Fermant les yeux, il laissa couler d'autres larmes alors que son ami continuait, semblant perdre la tête.

- TU N'AURAI PAS DU FAIRE CA MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?! T'AS RIEN DANS LE CRANE OU QUOI ?! AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIS ?! DE CE QUE LUI T'AS FAIT ?! OH BIEN SUR TU VAS ME DIRE QU'IL NE T'AS PAS FORCE, NE ?! LE BON ET BRAVE YAMAPI ! IL A ETE SUPER GENTIL ET ATTENTIONNE AVEC TOI CA SE VOIT ! TU POURRAIS TE RELEVER ET COURIR UN MARATHON SANS PROBLEME !

Nishikido marqua une pause, à bout de souffle. Yuya avait attrapé le draps avec ses doigts, le serrant de toutes ses forces pour retenir ses larmes. Finalement, il se rallongea sur le lit, commençant à sangloter. Son ainé continua, hurlant de plus en plus fort encore.

- MAIS TU SERAIS CAPABLE DE ME REPONDRE QUE TU N'AS PAS EU MAL, NE ?! IL N'A PAS DU TOUT ETAIT VIOLENT OH LA BIEN SUR QUE NON ! YAMAPI EST PARFAIT ON LE SAIT TOUS ! SAIS-TU COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU VAS LE REGRETTER ?! TU N'AS DONC AUCUN SENS DE LA DOULEUR ? DE LA FIERTE ? TU AURAIS AU MOINS PU ESSAYER DE TE DEFENDRE ?! NORMALEMENT LES GENS REFUSENT LA DOULEUR, LA FUIENT...TOI TU L'AS CHERCHE ! POURQUOI ?!

S'arrêtant enfin alors qu'il faisait les cents pas à travers toute la chambre, Nishikido posa ses yeux sur le petit corps tremblant allongé dans le lit. Yuya était à présent en larmes, se couvrant les oreilles avec ses paumes de main et gémissant le plus bas possible. Ryo le fixa un long moment, serrant les dents comme s'il s'apprêtait à continuer. Finalement, il s'approcha lentement du lit, s'asseyant sur le rebord. Sa main s'avança vers l'épaule tremblante de Yuya mais il se figea sur place. Le dos nu de Tegoshi était sa seule vue, marqué de toute part par des morsures ou des griffures. Il avait si peur de lui faire mal, de lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs ou même de le casser. Mais les gémissements de Yuya étaient de plus en plus fort, comme s'il sombrait. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner ainsi. Prenant sur lui, Ryo s'avança alors complètement pour enlacer la taille de Tegoshi avec toute la douceur du monde. Yuya sursauta aussitôt, son corps entier s'étant raidit par la même occasion. Cependant, Nishikido ne fit rien de déplacé ou de brusque. Gardant ses bras entourés autour de sa taille, il nicha son visage dans le cou de Tegoshi, pressant ses lèvres contre son cou. Ce dernier se sentit frissonner sous la chaleur réconfortante de ce corps étranger contre le sien. Yuya pouvait sentir le torse de Ryo contre son dos se gonfler sous ses respirations, son souffle chaud dans son cou. Il s'effondra soudain en sanglots, aussitôt serré par l'étreinte chaleureuse de Nishikido qui le blottit contre lui. Même si Tegoshi aurait refusé d'avouer qu'il avait détesté cette nuit, il se permit tout de même de se laisser pleurer dans les bras de Ryo, se sentant en sécurité. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit Yamashita qui l'enlace avec autant d'amour, autant de tendresse. Cette douceur dont avait toujours fait preuve Nishikido avec lui, alors que Tomohisa avait toujours était brutal. Alors pourquoi courait-il après Yamashita ? Pourquoi le voyait-il comme un dieu vivant ? Yuya n'avait aucun réponse, que des questions.  
Ryo ne dit plus un mot et Tegoshi n'avait rien à dire. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment, le temps que Yuya se calme. Ce ne fut le cas que lorsqu'il se rendormit, bercé par la respiration tremblante de Nishikido qui avait finalement craqué et avait également fondu en larme. Il n'avait qu'à baisser les yeux pour voir les tâches de sang sur les draps, il n'avait qu'à les relever pour voir toutes les marques que son ami avait fait sur celui qu'il aimait. Il n'avait qu'à prendre conscience de la situation pour comprendre qu'il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas réussit à protéger Tegoshi de son bourreau. Se blottissant un peu plus contre le dos de Yuya, Ryo rechercha la chaleur de sa peau nu contre son buste, contre ses lèvres. Il aurait tout donné pour être arrivé avant et avoir sauvé l'innocence de Tegoshi...les avoir sauvé tous les deux.

- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais !

Yamashita fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard brûlant vers celui noir de rage de Nishikido. Loin de s'en faire, Tomohisa s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé du café manga avant d'ouvrir la bouche, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh arrêtes je t'en prie ! Je ne l'ai pas tué que je saches ! Et puis je pouvais bien lui faire cette fleure...il le voulait depuis si longtemps...  
- Ce n'est pas ça qu'il pouvait espèce d'ordure ! Il voulait que tu l'aimes, pas que tu abuses de lui !  
- Je ne l'ai pas forcé ! Il était consentant !  
- Oh ça a dut t'arranger, ne ?!  
- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu vas m'en vouloir pour une petite nuit de rien du tout !  
- C'était sa première...J'aurai pu te pardonner, quoi que tu fasses mais là tu as été trop loin !  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Si tu m'abandonnes, Yuya le prendra comme une trahison !  
- Je...  
- YAMASHITA !

Tous les deux relevèrent leurs têtes vers l'adolescent qui courait vers eux, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ryo murmura un juron à peine audible, sentant déjà son cœur se serrer. Tomohisa se contenta d'ouvrir grand les bras et Yuya s'y jeta aussitôt, se blottissant contre lui. Les yeux de Nishikido s'écarquillèrent alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient.

- Qu'est-ce que....?  
- Ah ça ?! Yuya m'a appelé hier soir pour me demander s'il pouvait nous rejoindre aujourd'hui. Ça faisait plus qu'une semaine qu'on s'était pas vu on se manquait tu comprends ?! Alors on pouvait bien passer la soirée tous ensemble !

Le sourire cruel de Yamashita donna une furieuse envie à Nishikido de lui envoyer une bonne droite. Cependant la lueur pétillante de bonheur dans les yeux de Tegoshi le retint. Finalement Yuya se redressa, s'assoyant sur les genoux de Tomohisa et ses deux genoux vers Ryo qui lui jeta un regard noir. Tegoshi fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et se tourna vers Tomohisa qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Au faite je suis désolé pour la dernière fois !  
- Pas de problème t'étais saoul !  
- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?!  
- Non, non...enfin un peu mais j'ai lu quelque part que c'est normal la première fois...pas de raison d'en faire tout un plat...  
- CA SUFFIT !

Yamashita et Yuya sursautèrent à l'entente du cri de rage de Ryo. Ce dernier fixait Tegoshi comme s'il le prenait pour un fou. Yuya se contenta de serrer les dents, semblant furieux d'avoir été coupé en plein dans sa tentative d'approche. Nishikido plissa les yeux avant de se permettre un sourire dépité.

- Tu veux me détester ?! Fais-le ! Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse recommencer !

Avant même que Yuya ne reprenne la parole, Ryo l'avait attrapé par le bras, le forçant à se lever pour le trainer dehors. Tomohisa se contenta d'observer la scène en passant son pouce sur les lèvres, une lueur insondable dans les yeux. Tegoshi ne mit pas longtemps pour commencer à hurler mais déjà Nishikido lui avait mit la main sur sa bouche. Bientôt, ils disparurent du café.

- LACHES-MOI !  
- NON !

D'un coup sec, Ryo poussa Yuya à l'intérieur de son appartement et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui alors que Tegoshi se jetait déjà dessus. Yuya semblait désespéré et au bord des larmes alors que Nishikido était fou de rage.

- LAISSES-MOI SORTIR !  
- NON !  
- POURQUOI ?!  
- UNE FOIS QUE YAMAPI A GOUTE A QUELQUE CHOSE DE BIEN IL NE S'ARRETE PLUS ET TOI IL T'AS ADORE !

Tegoshi fit alors un immense sourire, ne comprenant pas où était le problème. Ryo sembla perdre la raison.

- MAIS TU AIMES LA DOULEUR OU QUOI ?!  
- J'AIME YAMASHITA !  
- Sauf que lui tout ce qu'il veut c'est ton corps...  
- ET ALORS ?! DU MOMENT QU'IL ME GARDE PRES DE LUI ?!  
- Je t'empêcherai de le revoir, désolé...

Alors que Nishikido commençait à aller vers son salon, semblant vouloir couper court à la conversation, Yuya l'attrapa par le bras. Ryo se tourna vers lui. Tegoshi semblait être au bord des larmes, brisé.

- Ça ne te regardes pas ! C'est ma vie ! MA VIE A MOI !

Cette fois les larmes coulaient vraiment sur les joues de Yuya. Nishikido se demanda si le plus jeune s'en était seulement rendu compte. Ne laissant rien passer, il se contenta de fixer son cadet avec un regard brûlant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te plait tant chez Yamapi ?

Tegoshi écarquilla les yeux, choqué par la demande de son ami. Ce dernier s'approcha alors de lui, le regard soudain brûlant et brillant.

- Est-ce que je dois me montrer aussi monstrueux que lui pour que tu m'accorde enfin de l'importance ?!

Les paupières de Yuya papillonnèrent alors qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres, prit au dépourvu. Il savait que Nishikido était amoureux de lui mais d'habitude ils en plaisantaient comme deux bons amis. Là, le ton de Ryo était des plus sérieux et Tegoshi voyait bien que ça le détruisait de savoir que celui qu'il aimait en aimait un autre. Sans qu'il ne le comprenne, son corps entier se mit à trembler alors qu'il rouvrait la bouche, les yeux larmoyant. Mais le choc l'avait fait arrêté de pleurer.

- Laisses-moi sortir d'ici...s'il te plait !  
- Tu n'as pas eu ta dose avec la nuit infernale que tu as passé ?!

Les yeux de Yuya s'assombrirent aussitôt alors que son cœur se serrait. Là il allait trop loin ! Il ne voulait plus entendre un seul mot de sa part. Justement, Ryo le laissa là tandis qu'il allait semble t-il préparer la chambre d'ami. Lorsque Nishikido retourna dans le salon, Tegoshi était là, assit sur le canapé. Il avait la tête baissée, semblant être secoué par des sanglots. Ryo l'observa un moment avant de s'approcher doucement de lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il ne fit rien pour voir le visage de son cadet, attendant patiemment que ce dernier veuille bien relever les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'il finit par faire, plongeant alors des yeux de biche dans ceux soudain hésitant de Nishikido. Yuya pleurait à chaude larmes, ses lèvres étaient pinçées...mais le pire était ses yeux. Désespérés, blessés, affreusement suppliant. Ryo dut fermer les siens pour échapper à la requête silencieuse de Tegoshi avant que ce dernier ouvre la bouche. Sa voix était tremblante, fluette.

- Je t'en prie...Ryo...  
- Alors c'est comme ça que tu le prend ?! C'est lui qui te détruit mais c'est moi que tu vas détester ?!

Les sanglots de Yuya redoublèrent alors qu'il baissait la tête. Ryo retrouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux, fixant la personne qu'il aimait le plus souffrir à cause de son meilleur ami mais aussi par sa faute. Soudain un murmure de Tegoshi lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

- Si je couches avec toi...tu me lasseras partir ?

Les lèvres de Nishikido s'entrouvrirent sous le choc d'une telle phrase. Yuya avait relevé la tête vers lui, cherchant sûrement à le faire céder grâce à son regard implorant. Les yeux de Ryo devinrent plus sombres alors qu'il serrait les dents, sentant son cœur atteindre ses limites. Il répondit d'une voix ferme, presque brutale.

- Non !

Ils s'observèrent un moment, se regardant dans les yeux. Chacun était à bout, n'aillant plus la force de se battre. Soudain une question brûla les lèvres de Yuya, une question sourde. Jusqu'où allait la tendresse de Ryo à son égard ? Se pinçant les lèvres, il se pencha lentement, s'attendant à ce que Nishikido le repousse mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, figé comme une statue. Les lèvres de Tegoshi se pressèrent alors contre celles de Ryo, doucement. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas, emprisonnés l'un de l'autre. Si Ryo semblait surprit, Yuya l'était tout autant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les lèvres de son ainé soient aussi douces, ni aussi attirantes. Subitement, Nishikido sembla revenir sur la terre ferme, reprenant ses esprits. Attrapant les épaules de Tegoshi, il le repoussa fermement.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal...

Mais Yuya était bien trop perturbé par cette sensation qui venait de lui être volée. Est-ce qu'on pouvait coucher avec quelqu'un en éprouvant de la tendresse ? Se dégageant des mains de Ryo, il se pencha de nouveau pour l'enlacer au niveau du cou, pressant de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Se laissant tomber au sol, Tegoshi se colla contre le corps de son ainé tout en commençant à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Aucun n'avait quitté le regard de l'autre. Forçant doucement le passage, Yuya pressa alors sa langue sur celle de son ami, fermant les yeux pour goûter à cette saveur. Nishikido avait toujours été le contraire de Yamapi, toujours plus tendre...mais jusqu'à quel point ? Tegoshi s'attendait presque à ce que son ainé devienne violent avec lui, rien que pour être sûr que le comportement de Yamashita était normal, que c'était le cas de tout le monde. Mais lorsque Ryo répondit enfin à son baiser, il le fit avec toute la douceur du monde, brisant les barrières de son cadet. Ses bras enlaçèrent le dos de Yuya sans brusquerie, presque avec timidité. Avant que Tegoshi ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Nishikido l'avait relevé, le maintenant contre lui. Faisant quelques pas en arrière, Yuya buta contre la porte de la chambre de Ryo. Il voulut l'ouvrir mais la main de son ainé se posa sur la sienne, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. A la place, Nishikido mit tout son cœur dans le baiser, jouant avec la langue de Tegoshi qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Ce dernier ne comprenait plus ce qu'il ressentait ni ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait que ça continue...il ne voulait pas perdre ce sentiment d'amour débordant de Ryo, il ne voulait pas perdre sa peau si chaleureuse. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses lèvres si douces. Soudain, Nishikido se dégagea, le souffle court. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage et Yuya remarquait qu'il avait les joues écarlates. Tegoshi lui semblait complètement perdu. Le regard de Ryo devint brûlant alors qu'il plongeait dans le sien.

- Même si on fait l'amour...je ne te laisserai pas partir tu le sais ?

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Yuya avait les lèvres entrouvertes et encore rosies dut à celles de son ainé. Ses yeux étaient hésitant pourtant pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne voulait pas quitter Nishikido. Dans une lenteur presque insupportable, il hocha positivement de la tête, offrant un sourire à Ryo qui se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce dernier ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre avant de déposer le plus délicatement possible le corps de Yuya sur son lit. Son visage resta en permanence à quelques millimètres de celui de son cadet, ses mains ne quittèrent pas son dos. Son corps ne quitta pas le sien. Alors que Nishikido posait un de ses genoux à côté de la hanche de Yuya et l'autre entre ses deux jambes, ce dernier planta son regard dans celui de son ainé, ouvrant la bouche.

- Je n'aurai pas le droit à une scène comme dans les films, ne ?!

Fronçant les sourcils, Ryo s'accouda juste à côté du visage de Tegoshi, se collant à la moitié de son corps. Alors qu'il tenait sa tête avec une de ses mains, l'autre alla sur la hanche de Yuya. Il fut surprit en voyant la lueur quelque peu déçu dans les yeux de son cadet.

- Comment ça ?!  
- Les baisers...les caresses...c'est que du cinéma ?

Nishikido ne put empêcher un sourire gêné de s'afficher sur son visage alors qu'il sentait ses joues virer au rouge.

- Quoi ?!  
- On va directement passer à la partie "ça fait mal" ?!

Cette fois, le regard de Ryo redevint aussitôt sérieux alors qu'il restait plongé dans celui Tegoshi. Ce dernier semblait maintenant effrayé et Nishikido sentit son cœur se serrer.

- C'est ce que Yamapi a fait ?

- Alors pourquoi tu es là si tu crois que je vais te faire mal ?  
- Je...je me suis dis que la personne la plus tendre que je connaissais faisait peut-être différemment...

Yuya fit un léger sourire alors qu'il semblait soudain gêné. Ses pommettes avaient prit une légère teinte rosée. Ryo le contempla un long moment sans dire un mot avant de se pencher lentement, posant ses lèvres sur le sommet de sa joue. La chaleur qui en émanait le fit sourire alors que Tegoshi avait entrouvert ses lèvres, surprit. Relevant la tête, Nishikido plongea son regard le plus brûlant dans celui de son cadet avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire.

- Il se trouve justement que j'adore les baisers et les caresses...

Yuya semblait figé, tétanisé. Ryo avança ses mains avec le plus de douceur possible, frôlant les joues du plus jeunes. Tegoshi remarqua alors que le corps entier de Nishikido semblait trembler et il le sentit surtout à travers ses mains sur son visage. Lançant un regard interrogateur à son ainé, ce dernier lui répondit par une sourire timide avant de se pencher. Bizarrement, Yuya n'éprouva aucune peur en voyant le corps de Ryo se rapprocher du sien et ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes. Il répondit presque tout de suite au baiser, glissant ses mains derrière la nuque de Nishikido pour l'avancer toujours plus près. Ce dernier laissa aller un gémissement alors que ses doigts tremblotant effleuraient avec délicatesse les tempes de Tegoshi pour finir dans ses cheveux. Délaissant les lèvres du cadet, Ryo passa les siennes sur le bout de son nez, de nouveau sur ses pommettes puis sur ses joues, ses grains de beauté. Un sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'il mêlait le bout de sa langue, touchant enfin cette ligne qui l'avait tant fait rêver. La peau de Yuya était aussi douce que du satin...non même encore plus douce. D'une douceur que Nishikido n'avait jamais rencontré dans sa vie et dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Tegoshi avait posé ses yeux sur le plafond et semblait y voir complètement absorbé. Plusieurs fois, des gémissements lui échappèrent et à chaque fois il se mit à rougir de plus belle, sentant après coup les lèvres de Ryo sur son visage s'étirer en un sourire. Nishikido passa plusieurs longues minutes sur le visage de son cadet, le parcourant de fond en comble avec tout l'amour du monde. Très vite, le corps entier de Yuya devint sensible aux lèvres de Ryo, comme s'il apprenait leur saveur pour la reconnaitre par la suite à chaque fois qu'elle venait s'égarer sur sa peau. Ce fut presque un soulagement lorsque Nishikido lui captura de nouveau la bouche, pressant sa langue contre celle de Tegoshi. Ce dernier avant descendu ses bras au niveau du dos de Ryo, le serrant de toute part comme s'il voulait s'y accrocher. Mais ses forces n'étaient rien comparées à l'amour que Nishikido arrivait à lui faire passer à travers un simple baiser qui devint très vite passionnée, les laissant pantelant tous les deux. Yuya sentait son cœur s'accélérer pour battre toujours un peu plus la chamade à mesure que les lèvres de Ryo le parcouraient. Il n'y avait rien de plus déstabilisant, rien de plus perturbant. Rien ne s'arrangea lorsque Nishikido pinça sa lèvre inférieur avec ses dents, la surélevant de quelques millimètres, juste de quoi le faire gémir de plaisir. A chaque fois, Ryo souriait, à chaque fois, Yuya perdait pied. Il ne comprenait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il comprit encore moins lorsque les lèvres de Nishikido glissèrent jusqu'à l'arrête de sa mâchoire, la léchant presque avec sensualité. Instinctivement, Tegoshi releva la tête pour faire plus de place à son ainé qui effleura alors son cou, y laissant virevolter le bout de sa langue et ses lèvres. Les mains de Yuya s'accrochèrent à la chemise de Nishikido comme pour étouffer ses gémissements mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Le plus vieux laissa échapper un léger rire taquin en entendant la respiration de Tegoshi s'accélérer, devenant sifflante. Il pouvait sentir à travers sa peau sa carotide battre à tout rompe. Soudain une des mains de Ryo qui était restée sur le visage de son cadet descendit jusqu'à son cou alors que l'autre se mettait à effleurer les lèvres du plus jeune avec le bout de son pouce. Alors que la bouche de Nishikido s'ouvrait de plus en plus pour attraper le maximum de parcelle de peau de son cadet, sa main commença à déboutonner avec une extrême lenteur les boutons de sa chemise. Plusieurs fois il se figea, semblant attendre un refus de la part de Yuya mais ce dernier semblait complètement perturbé par tous les sentiments que son ainé lui faisait découvrir. S'accordant un sourire, Ryo le prit alors à pleine bouche tandis qu'il finissait de dépatter sa chemise, l'entrouvrant. Il délaissa le torse de Tegoshi pour revenir à son visage, l'empêchant de sombrer dans un plaisir refoulé. Les joues de Yuya étaient devenues écarlates alors que son souffle était rauque. Nishikido se pencha vers son oreille, lui mordillant avec sensualité le lobe avant de murmurer.

- Ça va aller ?!

Tegoshi sembla déglutir un long moment avant de répondre, la gorge entourée.

- Je contrôle, je contrôle !

Ryo éclata alors de rire. Un rire d'enfant aux anges, nageant dans le bonheur. Yuya aussi se permit un léger rire mais plus timide avant de répliquer.

- Et toi ?!

Nishikido lui fit un regard des plus brûlant et Tegoshi plissa les yeux, semblant l'accuser d'être pervers. Ryo passa directement à une autre question.

- Je continues ?!

Yuya parut hésiter avant de se redresser légèrement. Nishikido l'observa faire et se contenta de sourire lorsque Tegoshi captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Les mains de Yuya se posèrent sur les joues de son ainé avant de glisser sous son t-shirt, caressant son dos. Les collant contre ses omoplates il le fit se rallonger sur lui, doucement, alors que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. S'écartant, Ryo déposa plusieurs baiser sur le visage de Tegoshi avant de glisser vers son cou. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes, contemplant le corps découvert de Yuya avant d'oser le frôler avec ses doigts tremblotant. C'est avec une lenteur presque insupportable qu'il commença à laisser filer le bout de la langue sur les épaules de Tegoshi, le faisant grogner de frustration. S'autorisant un sourire, Nishikido passa alors ses mains sur le torse du jeune garçon, effleurant sa peau avec une tendresse infinie. Très vite, le corps de Yuya se cabra de lui-même alors que son propriétaire avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il suivait les courbes de son torse avec une précision inouïe, sans même les voir. Il semblait avoir apprit par cœur les proportions de Tegoshi, attendant patiemment le jour où il pourrait mettre toutes ses connaissances en pratique. Jamais Yuya n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné, d'aussi prévenant. Il ne faisait rien sans s'assurer d'abord que Tegoshi n'y voit pas d'inconvénients. Il allait doucement, peut-être même trop...Pourtant lorsque Ryo arriva à sa ceinture avec ses mains et ses lèvres, le corps entier de Yuya se raidit. L'ainé ne chercha aucunement à le forcer et remonta doucement, caressant plus fermement la peau de Tegoshi, y laissant parfois des marques rougeâtres. Revenant à ses lèvres, il l'embrassa avec une passion nouvelle destinée à le rassurer. Le corps de Yuya était à présent bouillant, en ébullition et il tarda pas à vouloir plus. Ce fut lui qui déboutonna la chemise de Nishikido sous l'œil brûlant d'intensité de ce dernier. Ce fut lui qui la fit basculer sur ses épaules, dénudant son buste. Ce fut lui qui l'observa un long moment en se pinçant les lèvres avant d'oser s'en approcher. Au début, il ne fit rien à part poser son oreille contre la poitrine de Ryo, écoutant son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Yuya éclata alors de rire.

- Tu contrôles autant que moi !

Dit-il avec ironie. Nishikido fit son plus beau sourire et Tegoshi ferma les yeux, profitant de ce son si féérique. Finalement il avait finit par y poser ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps. Se frottant toujours un peu plus contre Ryo il avait finit par faire naitre une envie de désir plus qu'intense en lui. Un désir qu'il avait du mal à contrôler et dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Nishikido s'était contenté de rire lorsque Yuya avait subitement défait sa ceinture sans l'aide de personne et l'avait balançée à l'autre coin de la chambre. Oui effectivement, ils se contrôlaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre ! Avec lenteur, Ryo avait rallongé Tegoshi, lui soufflant à l'oreille qu'il prenait les choses en mains pour finalement faire glisser leur pantalon sur le sol. Le corps entier de Yuya avait tremblé mais il n'avait pas demandé à son ainé d'arrêter, au contraire. Tegoshi était perdu entre son amour pour Yamapi et son désir pour Nishikido. Il n'avait jamais vraiment posé ses yeux sur lui et aujourd'hui qu'il le faisait, il découvrait un monde entier totalement inédit à ses yeux. Aussitôt, il captura la bouche de son ainé alors que ce dernier glissait sa main dans le boxer de Yuya. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que Tegoshi baisse la tête, complètement en transe. Ryo afficha son plus beau sourire avant de presser ses lèvres contre la tempe de Yuya tandis que ce dernier gémissait de bonheur. Son front commençait à être perlé de sueur, son cœur commençait à lâcher. Sa respiration était sifflante, son souffle court. Ses yeux brûlant croisèrent ceux fou d'amour de Nishikido. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait ? Pourquoi tant de passion envers une personne qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué ? Tegoshi se surprit à penser qu'il aurait voulu passer le reste de sa vie dans les bras de Ryo, sans jamais le quitter. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent dans le dos nu de Nishikido, faisant blanchir sa peau avant qu'elle devienne rouge sang. Bientôt, Yuya se blottit dans ses bras, incapable de se retenir de gémir de plaisir. Lorsque Ryo arrêta ses caresses, semblant vouloir remonter jusqu'à son torse, Tegoshi lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu me prends maintenant ou je te tue !

Nishikido écarquilla les yeux, prit au dépourvu. Finalement il éclata de rire avant de prendre Yuya à pleine bouche pour le faire taire. Ce dernier essaya encore de protester mais Ryo se faufila entre ses jambes, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait accéder à sa demande. Le plus jeune se calma aussitôt, laissant faire le plus expérimenté. Maintenant qu'il y était il n'était plus trop sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout mais un regard de Nishikido lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait qu'à le dire pour que son ainé s'arrête. Tegoshi l'observa un long moment avant de comprendre qu'il avait une confiance absolue en Ryo, loin de celle aveugle qu'il avait pour Yamapi. Avec Nishikido c'était plutôt...son instinct. Un instinct qui lui hurlait de se blottir un peu plus contre Ryo, qui lui hurlait de rester près de lui. Une des mains de Nishikido se faufila dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre se posait sur sa hanche. Il se redressa légèrement, laissant toute la beauté de son corps au pauvre Yuya qui se sentit défaillir devant tant de perfection. Ryo lui envoya un sourire satisfait avant de se rallonger de tout son long sur le corps de son cadet, gardant son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre l'arrête de sa mâchoire et ses mains descendirent vers son boxer. Tegoshi ne protesta aucunement alors que Nishikido le mettait à nu, ainsi que lui-même par la suite. Sentir son corps contre le sien, sans aucun tissu pour les séparer le fit frissonner de la tête au pieds. Il avait un peu peur mais pourtant il se sentait bien...là, contre Ryo. Ce dernier leva des yeux brûlant vers lui, fou d'amour. Yuya entrouvrit les lèvres, bouleversé. Ses paupières se fermèrent à moitié sous le plaisir engendré par les frottements des doigts de Nishikido contre ses cuisses, semblant les préparer. Soudain, un murmure résonna dans sa tête.

- A toi de choisir...

Yuya baissa la tête, fixant Ryo dans les yeux. Ils s'observèrent un moment, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ai le besoin de bouger. C'était la première fois que Tegoshi le voyait ainsi. Si apaisé, si en paix avec lui-même. Offrant son plus beau sourire à son ainé, il releva la tête pour l'approcher de celle de Nishikido, capturant ses lèvres avec douceur. Sa langue se pressa contre celle de Ryo tendrement. Il savait au fond de lui-même que du moment que c'était Nishikido qui le touchait, il ne pourrait pas avoir mal...

La lumière de l'aube commença à percer dans la chambre à travers les fenêtres. Criant une dernière fois le nom de son amant, Yuya s'affaissa sur le corps de de Ryo, épuisé et en sueur. Ce dernier l'enlaça aussitôt de toutes ses forces, le serrant contre lui. Se tournant lentement vers le côté, il ramena Tegoshi contre les draps et le plus jeune se blottit tout de suite contre le torse de son ainé. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Yuya fit alors son plus beau sourire avant de dégager quelques mèches trempées sur le front de Ryo. Ce dernier déposa un baiser remplie d'amour sur le bout de son nez alors que Tegoshi nichait son visage dans son cou, pressant ses lèvres contre sa peau. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre alors qu'un sourire de bien-être restait collé sur le visage de Nishikido.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ryo ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi il sentait quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Il dut attendre que sa vision floue devienne normal avant de bien distinguer à qui appartenait cette touffe de cheveux toute noir qui lui chatouillait le menton. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin, ses paupières papillonnèrent avec frénésie. Arf il était encore en train de rêver ! Ça lui arrivait si souvent de s'imaginer un réveil aussi parfait, Yuya blottit dans ses bras...Soupirant et pas tout à fait réveillé, il se pressa un peu plus contre le corps imaginaire de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde, dans l'espoir qu'un jour ça puisse devenir réalité. Soudain, les souvenirs de la veille et de la nuit passées lui revinrent en mémoire et il rouvrit un œil, écarquillé. Yuya était toujours là, dormant comme un bébé, son souffle chaud brûlant la peau de son cou et ses bras serrant son dos. Les lèvres du plus vieux s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il refermait les yeux pour les rouvrir, cette fois tous les deux. Tegoshi était encore là...Au bout de dix minutes du même style, Ryo dut bien se l'admettre : il avait vraiment fait l'amour avec Yuya...et pas qu'un peu ! Toute une nuit...entière...Nishikido dut se gifler mentalement pour revenir à la réalité et il se retrouva avec le visage écarlate, les lèvres pinçées. Finalement, il commença à contempler Tegoshi, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Son corps nu était blottit contre le sien et les doigts de Ryo caressèrent instinctivement la peau de son dos, semblant le masser. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, Yuya se mettait à grogner, se serrant un peu plus contre son ainé qui fut loin de s'en plaindre. Finalement, le plus jeune relever la tête, posant des yeux à moitié ouvert sur Nishikido. Il ne sembla même pas le voir et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se recoucher, soupirant d'aise. Ryo passa sa langue contre le creux de sa joue, attendant patiemment avec un sourire amusé. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps puisque soudain Yuya releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Apparemment il mit un certain temps à comprendre, un œil à moitié fermé. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il sembla se repasser chaque étape. Nishikido n'eut aucun mal à savoir quand il arriva à la partie censuré puisque les joues de Tegoshi prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Tandis que le plus vieux éclatait de rire, Yuya se cacha sous les draps, bien calé contre le corps de Ryo. Histoire de l'embêter, Nishikido s'approcha de son oreille à travers le tissu et murmura d'une voix sensuelle.

- J'adore la façon dont tu cris mon nom...

Semblant devenir fou, Tegoshi ressortit la tête de sous les draps, rouge de colère et de honte. Il était tout décoiffé. Leurs regardèrent se croisèrent, aussi brûlant l'un que l'autre. Alors que Yuya allait semble t-il se mettre à hurler, Ryo lui captura les lèvres. La même tendresse s'échappa aussitôt du corps de Nishikido pour envelopper celui de Tegoshi dans une chaleur protectrice, passionnée, suffocante. Ce dernier n'émit plus aucune objection et lorsque Ryo le relâcha enfin, Yuya se contenta de se blottir dans ses bras. Le plus vieux se rallongea, sans prononcer un mot. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, juste l'un contre l'autre. Du moment qu'aucun ne posait les questions fatidiques tout paraissait si simple. Ça aurait put rester ainsi si Ryo n'avait pas décidé de vouloir savoir. Sa voix s'éleva comme un coup de massue, rompant le silence bienfaisant.

- Est-ce que tu vas de nouveau lui courir après ?

A partir de cet instant, le silence devint pesant, oppressant. Nishikido semblait redouter une réponse positive alors que Tegoshi était tout simplement incapable de répondre. L'espace d'une seconde, il manqua de répondre "Oui" par simple réflexe mais il se retint en comprenant qu'il n'était pas sûr. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait conscience de ses doutes. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il était amoureux de Yamashita depuis toujours...malgré sa peur de son ainé, malgré sa violence. Il l'avait toujours aimé et ne s'était jamais demandé s'il pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Mais cette nuit avait été si...magique. Tegoshi n'avait encore jamais ressentit ça de toute sa vie. Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Yamapi. L'espace de quelques heures, Yuya s'était sentit heureux comme jamais il l'avait été, sans ressentir aucune douleur. A présent la vie reprenait son cour et il devait de nouveau souffrir à attendre Yamashita ? Il était complètement perdu, il ne savait plus où il en était. Alors qu'il avait baissé la tête pour réfléchir, Ryo ne le quitta pas des yeux. Un immense sourire satisfait s'afficha quelques secondes sur son visage. La fierté d'avoir réussit à chambouler le cœur de celui qu'il aimait, la satisfaction de l'avoir amené près de lui pendant quelques heures, plus proche que personne d'autre avant ça. Il n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que Tegoshi doutait et il y avait de quoi. Ils avaient été en parfaite harmonie, en parfaite osmose. Le bonheur à l'état pur entre chaque baiser, chaque caresse. Rien n'était plus beau sur terre et Yuya le lui avait prouvé en hurlant plusieurs fois son nom lorsqu'il atteignait l'extase. Étrangement le sourire de Nishikido s'élargit, devenant taquin alors qu'une lueur malicieuse naissait dans ses yeux. Ce son là, il ne l'oublierai pas de si tôt ! Soudain, Tegoshi releva doucement la tête vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Ryo avait de nouveau reprit son aspect sérieux. Les yeux de Yuya étaient brûlant d'intensité et Nishikido dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'embrasser. Ses lèvres se pincèrent presque jusqu'au sang mais il réussit à rester à sa place. Enfin, Tegoshi entrouvrit les siennes, murmurant d'une voix toute basse.

- Et si...et si on faisait une période d'essai ?

Le visage de Yuya était devenu cramoisie. Ryo fronça les sourcils, feintant de ne pas avoir comprit la question alors que son cœur exploser devant un tel être aussi parfait. Apparemment, Tegoshi n'avait aucune envie de répéter mais comme son ainé n'avait semble t-il pas comprit...

- On...on pourrait...se voir de temps en temps...et voir ce que ça donne au bout d'un certain temps...  
- On se voit déjà très souvent !  
- Oui mais là...ça serait plus...  
- Des rendez-vous ?  
- Des rendez-vous...

Aussitôt, Ryo offrit son plus beau sourire à Yuya et se baissa, posant son front contre celui de son cadet. Une lueur amusée brûlait dans ses yeux alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

- Compte sur moi pour faire en sorte qu'on se voit tous les jours !

Tegoshi leva les yeux au ciel en riant, pensant que son ami lui faisait une farce...

Sauf que manque de chance, Ryo ne plaisantant pas du tout ! Dès le lendemain, il avait sonné à sa porte, prétendant devoir aller chez le médecin. Étrangement il n'avait personne pour l'emmener et ce fut Yuya qui se chargea de l'y emmener avec sa voiture. Tegoshi se retint de lui demander pourquoi il ne conduisait pas lui-même et aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas appelé un taxis. Il ne pensa pas une seconde à ce que ce soit une excuse. Après le médecin, Nishikido avait insisté pour que Yuya et lui aillent au parc...et ainsi de suite...  
Pendant six mois, Ryo avait trouvé une excuse pour passer chaque jours chez son cadet...CHAQUE JOUR ! Au bout d'un moment Tegoshi avait cru devenir complètement dingue. Il l'aurait bien étranglé ! Pendant six mois, il n'avait pas vu Yamapi, Nishikido le gardant toujours à distance du plus jeune. Le plus étrange c'est que Yuya n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, passant ses journées entières avec Ryo. Cinéma, parcs d'attractions, musée...tout y passait. Peu à peu, Tegoshi redécouvrait son ainé, le voyant complètement différent. Yuya avait toujours pensé que c'était quelqu'un de bien, il avait découvert que c'était enfaite quelqu'un d'absolument unique ! Un peu collant mais unique ! Il faut dire aussi que maintenant qu'il avait une chance d'avoir celui qui le faisait rêver, Nishikido n'avait pas la moindre intention d'abandonner la partie et de laisser tomber. Ses motivations étaient claires : arracher Yuya aux griffes de Yamapi et faire en sorte qu'il se tourne enfin vers lui.

Au bout de six mois, Ryo et Yuya étaient inséparables. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas ou ne faisaient aucune chose de la sorte mais étaient tout le temps ensemble, même pour faire leurs courses. Aujourd'hui c'était d'ailleurs le cas. Tegoshi et Nishikido avaient prévu de faire un gâteau sauf qu'aucun des deux n'avaient de farine ! Obligé d'aller en urgence dans le magasin le plus proche. Arrivé à l'entrée, ils se séparèrent, cherchant le bon rayon. Alors que Yuya déambulait depuis plusieurs minutes il tomba enfin sur la bonne allée et s'y engouffra. Attrapant un paquet de farine, il se retourne avant de se figer, les yeux écarquillés. Yamapi était là, devant lui, son regard brûlant comme de la braise plongé volontairement dans le sien. Aucun des deux ne fit un seul geste pendant un long moment. Soudain, les lèvres de Tegoshi se pincèrent alors qu'il tournait les talons. Sous l'œil noir de Yamashita, le plus jeune commença à repartir d'où il venait. Tout ce que voulait Yuya, c'était partir le plus vite possible, ne pas avoir à faire face à autant de souffrance, de douleur. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'orgueil de son ainé. Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas rageur, attrapant férocement le bras de Tegoshi juste au dessus du coude. Le cadet sursauta en grimaçant de douleur mais déjà Tomohisa l'entrainait vers les cabines d'essayages. Yuya eu beau essayer de se dégager, la force de Yamashita était terrifiante. Finalement il se fit balançé violemment contre la paroi d'une des cabines alors que Yamapi fermé la porte à clé derrière lui. Se tournant vers son cadet il remarqua que ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres serrées. S'accordant un sourire, Tomohisa s'avança vers lui avant de presser son corps contre le sien, forçant Tegoshi à tourner la tête et à se raidir. Sentant qu'il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur le plus jeune, Yamashita s'énerva et frappa avec rage juste à côté du visage de Yuya qui avait fermé les yeux, articulant d'une voix grave et menaçante.

- Mon petit Yuya qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Tegoshi commença à trembler de la tête au pied alors que son ainé continuait.

- On dirait que je ne te fais plus autant d'effet ?!

Tétanisé, Yuya garda la tête baissée, les yeux fermés, le cœur brisé. Après quelques minutes de silence seulement ponctué seulement par la respiration rauque de Tomohisa. Finalement, Tegoshi trouva le courage de murmurer quelques mots, cinglants.

- Je ne veux plus souffrir...

Yuya ne dit plus un mot. Les yeux de Yamashita s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il serrait les poings, tapant plusieurs fois à côté du visage de Tegoshi qui se remit à trembler.

- Ah ouai ?!

Sentant la voix de Tomohisa devenir encore plus menaçante, Yuya essaya de se ratatiner mais ça ne servit à rien lorsque son ainé l'attrapa par la taille. Le serrant jusqu'à le faire gémir de douleur, Yamashita commença à passer ses doigts sous la chemise de Tegoshi, caressant avec brutalité sa peau. Une violence qui devait sûrement laisser des traces rougeâtres et la douleur fit bientôt gémir un peu plus fort Yuya. Aussitôt, la main encore libre de Tomohisa s'abattit avec hargne sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Fermant les yeux, Yuya fondit en larmes alors que son ainé rouvrait la bouche.

- Et là ça ne te fait vraiment plus aucun effet ?!

Terrorisé, Tegoshi essaya de le repousser. Yamashita sembla alors devenir complètement fou. Éclatant de rire, il attrapa férocement la mâchoire de Yuya pour le forcer à relever la tête, relâchant sa bouche. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui noir de rage de Yamapi dans celui terrifié de Tegoshi.

- Alors c'est ça ?! Tu me cherches pendant des années, je t'accorde de l'importance et toi tu te refuses à moi ?! Désolé mais je crois que tu as mal compris qui j'étais mon petit Yuya !

Soudain, il pressa avec brutalité ses lèvres contre celles de son cadet qui écarquilla les yeux, poussant des gémissements plaintifs. Yuya commença à se débattre avec désespoir dans tous les sens, essayant d'hurler. Bientôt son ainé força la barrière de ses lèvres et le prit à pleine bouche, compressant toujours sa taille jusqu'à y laisser un bleu. Sa langue engloutit celle de son cadet avec hargne, semblant vouloir l'arracher. Les sanglots de Tegoshi redoublèrent, ne voulant surtout pas revivre l'enfer qu'il avait vécu il y a six mois. Il se sentait sale...affreusement seul alors qu'un corps bouillant se pressait contre le sien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais toucher Yamashita le révulsait, le détruisait. Hurlant une dernière fois, Yuya frappa de toutes ses forces la partie intime de Tomohisa avec son genoux. Son ainé le relâcha, grognant de rage. Aussitôt, Tegoshi en profita pour s'enfuir mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il était déjà de nouveau enlacé à la volée. Terrorisé, il se mit à hurler en sanglotant avant de reconnaitre cette chaleur apaisante. Très vite il se calma, le visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Ryo qui le serra un peu plus en lui murmurant à l'oreille d'une voix douce.

- Ça va ça va c'est moi !

Les mains de Nishikido frottaient le dos de Yuya avec chaleur, cherchant à le réconforter. Ce dernier entoura alors son ainé avec ses bras, ne voulant plus le quitter. Ryo écarquilla les yeux devant l'initiative de son cadet mais répondit aussitôt avec amour, déposant des baisers sur la peau de son cou. Étrangement, Tegoshi se rendit alors compte qu'il ne se sentait plus seul alors que rien avait changé depuis tout à l'heure à part la personne contre laquelle il était...Soudain un rire le fit sursauter, s'accrochant un peu plus à Ryo. Ce dernier leva la tête vers Yamapi qui sortait à présent de la cabine.

- Alors c'est ça ?! Tu t'es tourné vers lui ?! Mais voyons il ne te conviendra jamais !

Nishikido sentit le doute l'envahir avant que Yuya ne raffermisse sa prise sur lui, se blottissant de tout son cœur contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir son cadet trembler mais il ne lâchait pas d'un millimètre son ainé, restant fermement dans ses bras. Ryo s'accorda alors un sourire satisfait tandis que Yamashita semblait devenir fou et s'approchait dangereusement d'eux.

- Voyons Yuya...tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à moi ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais te laisser m'échapper...tu m'appartiens !

Nishikido voulu resserrer sa prise sur Yuya pour le protéger mais ce dernier s'écarta soudain doucement de lui, gardant la tête baissée. Les yeux de Ryo s'écarquillèrent alors que Tegoshi se retournait lentement vers son sempai, s'avançant vers lui. Yamapi y voyait déjà une victoire, commençant à narguer du regard son ami qui serrait les dents. Soudain, Yuya poussa un cri de rage et envoya un deuxième coup de genoux dans les parties de Tomohisa. Ce dernier poussa un hoquet de surprise avant de grogner de douleur et de s'effondrer une nouvelle fois par terre. Respirant bruyamment, Tegoshi se tourna vers Nishikido, le souffle court. Ce dernier lui offrit son plus beau sourire et Yuya ressauta aussitôt dans ses bras, s'y blottissant de tout son cœur. Il y resta plusieurs minutes avant de faire un pas en arrière, plongeant un regard hésitant dans celui brûlant de son ainé.

- J'ai décidé !

Ryo fronça les sourcils avant de rire devant le spectacle qui lui été offert. Yuya semblait déterminé, les sourcils fronçés, les lèvres serrées. Mais son rire s'évanouit à l'instant où son cadet lui fit son plus beau sourire, le bouleversant.

- C'est finit la période d'essai !

Nishikido plissa les yeux avant de demander, son corps soudain tendu et son cœur en suspend.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!  
- Toi !

Ce fut la seule réponse de Yuya mais c'était aussi la seule que voulait entendre Ryo. Tegoshi fixa alors son ainé, attendant avec une certaine peur la réaction de Nishikido. Ce dernier afficha son plus beau sourire, s'étirant au moins jusqu'à ses oreilles ! Ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme que rien ni personne n'aurait pu éteindre. Elle n'était destinée qu'à brûler pour une seule personne, pour une seule âme. Comme si Yuya avait voulu l'achever, il se rapprocha de lui et murmura à son oreille.

- Je t'aime...

Tegoshi s'était à peine écarté que déjà Ryo l'avait prit à pleine bouche, pressant sa langue sur la sienne avec toute la passion du monde. Les yeux écarquillés de Yuya furent hypnotisés par ceux brûlant comme de la braise de Nishikido le temps que ce dernier profite du baiser à volonté. Lorsqu'il accepta enfin de le relâcher, Tegoshi se rendit compte de ce qui se passait. Son visage se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il plaquait le dos de sa main contre sa bouche, regardant autour de lui tout gêné. Furieux, il lança un regard noir à Ryo qui se contenta d'éclater de rire avant de le prendre dans ses bras, se collant de tout son cœur contre cet être qui l'avait tant attiré. La seule personne dans les yeux de qui il voulait briller, exister.

Fin.


End file.
